Le strict nécessaire
by Foxwild
Summary: Faire partie d'une famille nombreuse ce n'est pas rien. On apprend à s'aimer avec le temps où parfois même c'est le temps qui renforce les liens. Mais quand on doit la quitter où simplement s'en éloigné. Pour le bien de tous, mais avant tout pour sois. Ce qui est bien avec cette famille c'est quel sera toujours à nos côtés même de loin.
1. Rentrée 2017

**Scorpius**

Nous avions passé les grande vacances ensemble, dans le manoir de mon grand-père qui est enfermer à Azkaban (Lucius Malefoy)... C'est peut-être pourquoi le jour où nous sommes allés sur le chemin de traverse pour la première fois, des passant nous dévisageaient à chaque pas et leurs chuchotement bourdonnaient encore dans mes oreilles...

Ma main dans celle de mon père, qui m'incitait à garder la tête droite, alors que nous étions simplement venu acheter les fournitures d'écoles. Où même lorsqu'on était arrivés à la gare King's Cross, qui était encore plus bondé pars des parents et enfants sorciers, à cette période de l'année m'avait chuchoté ma mère.

Il y avait aussi une troupe qui se distinguait pars leur couleur de cheveux, roux. Une femme aux épais cheveux châtain, que nous reconnaissions comme Hermione Granger embrassé encore une fois sa jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à monté dans le train, suivie d'un brun qui semblait être le fils de Harry Potter. Sans trop s'attarder avec ma cousine Héléna Zabini, nous avons trouvés un compartiment vide, pour y passer le voyage, après avoir embrassé nos parents. Mais à peine sommes-nous assis, que deux filles déjà en uniforme, ouvriraient la porte du compartiment. La première qui parlait semblait être en sixième année et portait les couleurs de Serdaigle, ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge/framboise et celle qui l'accompagné avait les cheveux blonds vénitien coupé très cour, elle devait avoir le même âge que Gabriel et Tamara Nott. Son uniforme était aux couleurs de Serpentard, une insigne de préfet y reposait. Celle aux cheveux couleur cerise se mettait doucement à parler.

« Oh..Bonjour les ptis moino's! Vous faitent votre première rentrée ? » un silence acceuillit sa questions, mais en rien sa ne l'empêchait de continuer « Nous avons une troupe qui va faire aussi sa première rentrée et ils n'ont pas envie de séparé ! Et vue que vous me semblais un peu mis de coté, y vont venir avec vous» et elle nous faisait un magnifique sourire, mais aussi par la beauté de ses cheveux, on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Elle faisait entrer tout d'abord de deux garçons identiques, blonds aux yeux bleus.

« Lorcan et Lysander, asseyaient vous sur le sol près de la fenêtre », suivie d'un autre garçon très différent, il avait les yeux bleu foncés et les cheveux blonds « Louis, entre! », mais il ressemblait beaucoup à la cinquième année qui leur parlaient et il s'asseyait. Il était suivi d'une métisse aussi grande que lui, « Roxanne, mes toi à coté de Louis ! » mais elle souriait en les voyant, ses cheveux crépu aux reflets roux laissé libre, renforcer le vert foncer qui ornaient ses yeux et elle se plaçait en face de Héléna. Se fut au tour de la fille qui se faisait embrassait par Hermione Granger.  
« Rose. » qui avait ses cheveux roux natté grossièrement et grosse lunette, au visage plein de taches de rousseur qui arrivé derrière elle, le garçon qui ressemblait à Harry Potter « Tu n'a qu'a t'asseoir sur les genoux d'Albus ».

proposait la préfète Serpentarde prenant place face à Scorpius. Lorsque Molly fermait le compartiment satisfaite d'avoir réussi à loger neuf personnes dans un même compartiment, que derrière elle sa cousine, souriais déjà de la tête que ferai ce à qui elle raconterait cela. Faire se mélange de noms dans un même espace.

La rousse assise sur le brun faisait disparaître le malaise très vite et ce présentait.

« Rose Weasley ! » Helena fut la première à répondre et se levait

« Zabini ! Héléna Zabini ! » dit-elle quelque peu durement.

« Moi, c'est Albus Potter, je ne suis pas Weasley, enfin de nom ! » Ce levait d'un cou Albus, poussant quelque peu Rose devant lui.

« Il n'y a aucun problème.. Mais nos parent son les ennemis des votre. Scorpius Malefoy ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas nos parent, Si ? » Demandait Rose.

« ..Ce n'est pas tout mais vous voulez aller dans qu'elle maison ? » Louis coupant cour à toutes autres discutions pour lui tendre la main.

Et sans savoir comment ces phrases nous faisaient tous rire. Nous formions des petites troupes qui avaient déjà commencé à rigolé et a s'échangeaient nos craintes de la répartition. Mais pour la plus pars tous savaient où il se trouverait le mieux, ce qui durant le trajet nius avions crée quelque clan, où l'un des jumeaux Scamander ; Lysander, Albus et moi étions placer vers la fenêtre. Rose toujours sur les genoux de son cousin, discutait avec Roxanne, ainsi que Héléna, Lorcan et Louis qui se trouvaient vers la porte du compartiment. Qui venait de s'ouvrir, un homme grand, appareil photo en main. Souriait de voir la scène qui se déroulé sous ses yeux.

Alors que nous descendions du train, un demi-géant à la longue barba à la pointe grise et le regard rayonnant, nous appelons pour qu'on le suive. Nous menant à travers haie et chemin boueux qui débouchait, sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, on pouvait apercevoir, le château qui se confondait avec le ciel étoilés, en cette nuit noire. Alors qu'il nous plaçait quatre par quatre dans les barques prévues à cet effet. Albus avait aussi remarquait le sourire de Hagrid de voir dans une même barque Weasley, Potter, Zabini et Malefoy côte à côtes. Alors qu'on connaissait les rivalités de noms. En arrivant à l'autre rive, nous suivions Hagrid qui remontait, les marches qui menaient aux châteaux. Alors que nous longeons un couloir d'arche en pierre, qui semblait entourer une cour. Une grande porte nous faisaient face, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, se stoppait et frappait de sa grande main la grande porte. Lorsqu'elles furent ouvertes, il rentrait pour laisser place au professeur vue dans le train, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il portait une longue robe sorcier d'une couleur verte terreuse et le regard bien veillant sur tous ses nouveaux élèves.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur Londubat. Le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à Poudlard, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreignez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points, gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. » Il ponctuait son discours, en regardant précisément notre petite troupe qu'il avait découvert à rigolé dans le train qui se trouvaient en lignes devant lui.« Bien mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. » Et le professeur de Botanique nous conduisait à nouveaux dans un hall, puis ils franchissaient une double porte, qui s'ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. L'immense salle aux murs de pierres était éclairait des dizaines de bougie qui semblaient tenir seul au-dessus de nos têtes, mais elle ne cachaient pas le plafond étoilés .Alors, qu'on s'arrêtaient devant une estrade. Mr Londubat montait pour placer en son centre un tabouret et un chapeau dessus. C'était le chapeau le plus sale et abîmé que je n'avais jamais vu. Tout à coup le chapeau remua. Une fente de formait, comme s'il était déchiré et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.  
Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi.  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide.  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoignez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience et proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Lâ-bas , ce sont les érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

À la suite le professeur Londubat parchemin en main commençait à appeler un par un les élèves pour les faire passer sous le choixpeau magique. Après une dizaine d'élèves appelés.

« Malefoy Scorpius Hyperion », fut appelé. Alors que Mr Londubat posait le chapeau sur ma tête. Il remarquait que le choixpeau discutait quelques secondes avec lui, pou finir par crier. «Tient, il a reussit a faire une descendance correcte.. Mais tu es surtout comme lui..SERPENTARD ! »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table de Serpentard, alors que je m'asseyait à côté de mon cousin Gabriel Nott.

Deux enfant passait et ce fut au tour de..

« Potter Albus Severus ! »Les mains moites, il se dirigeait vers le choixpeau. À peine assis, le chapeau sur la tête et une discussion entre les deux semblait chaotique. Le visage ravis, alors que le choixpeau crier. « SERPENTARD ! »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent des table de Serpentard mais de aussi de Gryffondor alors que James se levait pour l'applaudir et la table de Serdaigle. Alors qu'Albus se dirigeait au côté de sa cousine Dominique et de son nouvel ami Scorpius.

« Scamander Lorcan .. SERDAIGLE ! » Et il partait au côté de Molly en sixième année, à la table.

« Scamander Lysander.. SERPENTARD ! »

Il arrivait enfin au W.

« Weasley Louis », le choixpeau sur la tête qui criait. « SERDAIGLE ! » Et il partait comme il était venu s'asseoir à coté d'une jeune fille réparti avant lui et face à Lorcan.

« Weasley Rose ». Londubat posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et une longue discussion avec ce-dernier en suivi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le choixpeau prenait sa décision et disait d'une voix amer.. « GRYFFONDOR ».. et elle rejoignait très vite, une place à coté de sa cousine Lucy.

Sous des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table de Gryffondor. Albus comme ses autres cousins se regardaient entre eux. Leur visages reflétaient une incompréhension total..

« Weasley Roxanne.. GRYFFONDOR ! »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table de Gryffondor si fort que sa faisait tremblait la table. Pour finir la liste, il ne restait plus que.

« Zabini Héléna Daphné! » Elle montait les marches la tête haute et avant que le chapeau ne crie un sourire avait ourlé ses lèvres. « SERDAIGLE ! »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent cette fois-ci dans toute la salle. Une façon de clore la répartition de l'année 2017 à Poudlard.


	2. 4 ans plus tard

**4 ans plus tard, de Rose**

Je faisais mon apparition à Poudlard ce vendredi 29 avril à peine sorti de la cheminée, de la directrice. Que j'époussetais de toutes poussière, de mon uniforme bleu de Beauxbatons, ainsi que mon chapeau feutré. A mon entré dans la pièce, une chaleur m'enveloppais et McGonagall m'accueillais tout aussi chaleureusement. Seule mes parents et mes autres professeurs étaient au courant de ma nouvelle venue.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner, en déduisant par les léger gazouillements de mon ventre, c'est pour cela que McGonagall m'emmenait avec hâte à la grande salle. Le long du chemin, je l'écoutais attentivement, me faire un bref résumé de son discours futur, tout en me lançant des sourires chaleureux.

Arrivé à la grande salle, elle me montrait un tabouret seul au milieu de l'estrade. Lorsque je fut assise, le dos bien droit, elle captait mon regard et comprenait mon inquiétude muette.

« Ce n'est pas pour tes parents que je t'accepte à Poudlard. Mais, car tu es une sorcière unique, pour faire ce que tu fais, je veux que Poudlard ait l'honneur d'accueillir une élève comme toi. »

Tout en me couvant de son sourire, elle me laissait seule sur ses quelques paroles. Avant que les cloches ne sonnent. Durant le peu de temps que je me retrouvais seule, je me remémorais, pourquoi j'avais quitté se somptueux châteaux.

Revoyant cette seule année, enfin son début. Je n'étais bloqué pas par les paroles de mon père, qui me conseillé de ne pas devenir trop proche du jeune Malefoy . Non, ma mère m'avait apprit à me forger mes propres idées. Mais cette force sensation me bloquait, je ressentais la même chose pour Albus, mais depuis petite cela était devenu une habitude. Mais plus envers Scorpius à notre rencontre, quand nos regard c'étaient croisés. Que Scorpius avait serré la main d'Albus dans le train. Mon corps voulait le connaître, mais ma tête lui m'interdisait et je n'étais que spectatrice. Plusieurs de mes cousins avaient remarqué l'attitude en retret que j'adoptais.. Beaucoup m'avaient posaient des questions. Mais lorsque Roxanne avait soufflé le fait que j'étais peut-être amoureuse, je n'avais pas nié. Au contraire j'avais assuré car je sentais que cela rassuré mes proches trop protecteur... Mais mon problèmes c'était aggravé lorsqu'ils voulaient me poussé à me dévoilé. Ils étaient tous toujours si présent, que la magie qui suinté dans mes veines, m'avais plus d'une fois fait tourné de l'œil. J'avais fini par prendre l'excuse de mon physique, qui ne m'aida en rien, de devoir porter des lunettes et avoir des dents trop en avant et mes cheveux roux que j'avais hérité de mon père. Ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient indomptables pris de ma mère..Je leur disais que cela ne m'aidait en rien pour avoir confiance en moi en plus de ma corpulence dodu.

Et cela leur avaient enlevé, tout espoir d'amour envers Scorpius Malefoy.. Cependant le coup de grâce fut donné par Albus, alors qu'il nous a proposé de passé une après-midi tous les 3. Devenu très proches, il était son nouvel ami et moi sa meilleur ami... Durant la première semaine de mai.. C'est ainsi que j'avais décidé de partir..

Mais j'avais tout d'abord pensé à revenir pour ma famille. A mon père, Ron Weasley qui me l'écrivait à chaque fin de lettres. Avant il m'envoyait une lettre par jour, mais quand ma mère Hermione Weasley l'avait découvert, il ne c'était arrêté, qu'à m'écrire, une fois par mois enfin quand mous arrivions aux moments des fêtes, il le faisait toutes les semaines !

Et ensuite, je recevais une lettre de mon frère, Hugo Weasley qui me décrivait, dans quel état, mon père était au moment d'écrire. Mais un jour il avait réussi à me raconter que papa le boycotté à écrire ses lettres et qu'il n'avait plus la place de m'écrire ce qu'il voulait après.. Mais que nous avions bien ri, ce jour-là !

Mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousines et cousins me manquent aussi, mais ils savaient que quand ils envoyaient une lettre, je leur répondrais et ils me racontaient à chaque lettre des nouvelles d'Albus, car il se plaignait tout le temps de mon absence où il leurs faisait comprendre à sa façon, que je lui manquais.

Mais il avait été aussi celui qui faisait la sourde oreille, je dirais qu'il était aussi têtu que moi, Albus Severus Potter, mon cousin qui me punissait, de mes non dit à sa façon. C'est-à-dire qu'il répondait à mes lettres, qu'à une condition ; que si nous pouvions nous voir. Mais vu que nos vacances étaient décalées et qu'à plusieurs reprises, durant la première année, il ne me disait pas qu'il invitait son nouveau meilleur ami, Scorpius Hyperon Malefoy. Et ce fut qu'au bout de la 2ème fois, que mes absences, devenaient répétées.

Ce qui fait qu'en 4 ans nous nous sommes vus que 8 fois à nos anniversaires respectifs...

Mes pensées ce dissipèrent lorsque, McGonagall me secoua doucement l'épaule, me rendant ainsi compte que la grande salle était pleine et qu'elle me fixait à rêvasser.. !

S'en suivis que McGonagall commença son discours disant que Beauxbatons allé venir dans quelques jours passé une semaine à Poudlard, pour continuer le jumelage entre les 2 écoles et peut-être renforcer les liens et que j'étais là en quelque sorte pour avertir de leur venu.

Dans l'assemblée j'entendis quelques grognements de contestation surtout à la table de Gryffondor et elle expliquait, qu'enfin je revenais à Poudlard finir mon cursus scolaire.A ce moment, je dirais que la grande salle, même ceux que je ne connaissais pas applaudir la nouvelle. Mettant fin au broya ma nouvelle directrice expliquait ensuite, que même si j'avais fait une année, je devais repasser sous le choixpeau.

Sans me demander mon avis elle avait fait apparaître le choixpeau et le déposa sur ma tête, à peine avait-il effleuré mes cheveux, comme pour ne pas me laissé le temps, qu'il avait fait lors de ma première année et il m'envoya à Serdaigle !

Lorsque j'étais à peine assise à la table de Serdaigle. Héléna Daphné Zabini -la cousine de Scorpius- c'était jeté sur moi et de ses bras fin elle m'étouffait presque. Ainsi elle présentait tout de suite à quelque une des filles qui nous entouraient. Nous correspondions vers la fin de la deuxième année grâce à sa tante Astoria Greengrass. Je me souviens encore et je me demande aussi comment, Molly Weasley avait fait pour nous loger à 8, dans un compartiment.. D'accord ils y en avaient pas d'autres, avec peu de personnes dedans mais nous ne voulions pas vraiment nous séparer, durant le trajet. Et cette photo que nous avons tous gardé, quand Neville Lindubat nous avez prit en train de rire, aux éclats ! Que j'ai toujours gardé avec moi..

J'étais sortie de ma rêverie par Héléna assisse en face de moi, qui me tapotée la main. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres les yeux qui fixaient quelqu'un. D'un geste du menton elle me montrait derrière moi, me tournant je voyais Albus venir vers nous, accompagné de Scorpius. Je n'ai pu que me jetais sur lui et c'est là, que j'ai senti que lui aussi avait changé. Pas que visuellement.

Lorsque McGonagall m'avait réveillé, mon regard c'était tourné vers la table de Serpentard et je ne pouvais que l'apercevoir. Ses cheveux, raide, dressé sur sa tête, d'un brun clair qui semblait foncé au fil du temps, comme James Sirius Potter et oncle Harry. Il avait la peau pale et non taché à la façon Weasley . Ses yeux étaient un mélange de tante Ginny et d'oncle Harry, qui partait dans le vert boisé.

Mais sa carrure ce faisait remarquer, avec son ami d'une beauté froide, assis à ses côtés, ils contractaient. Je comprenais enfin ce que me disait Lucy Weasley, dans ses lettres. Les meilleurs amis improbable et indomptable, ils étaient si différent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais quand il faisait des choses ensemble, ils étaient imbattables.

Il me décollait du sol. À être dans ses bras et je ne pensais pas être un poids pour il me serrait, plus je sentais ses bras musclé. Il m'écrasait contre le dur de son ventre. Là je comprenais d'où venait son prestige de batteur de l'équipe Serpentard, comme il m'avait si bien dit dans une de ses lettres.

Lorsqu'Albus m'a lâché après une toux de son ami. Il s'est amusé à me présentait son meilleur ami. J'ai vu que Scorpius était quelque peu, plus grand et plus large d'épaule, donc en bon capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, il devait montrer l'exemple.

Je n'ai pas osé lui faire la même chose, qu'à mon cousin, alors pars réflexe je lui ai tendu la main..

~J'ai pu entendre ricaner Neville, de là où j'étais..~

J'ai commencé à le scruter sans savoir, mes yeux se sont encré dans son regard, plus il me fixait plus ses yeux gris, devenaient bleu ciel.. Mais lorsqu'il m'a tendu sa main mon corps c'est électrisé, L'envie irrémédiable de le prendre dans mes bras est revenu. Quand sa main c'est refermé sur la mienne, le frôlement de nos paumes moites, m'avait fait frissonné..

La fin du repas arrivait très vite, ainsi je pouvais voir James, Fred Weasley, Olivia Londubat et Lucy rentré à leur dortoir respectif. Quand Roxanne Weasley, avec ses cheveux crépu, passait devant moi.

« Rosie tu devrais te dépêché de rentré dans ta salle commune et te changer. Car la famille et les amis se rejoignirent à la salle sur demande pour... » Mais elle se faisait tirer le bras par Lucy et Olivia aux cheveux noire corbeau , pour ne pas qu'elle en dise plus.

Alors que j'allais réfléchir à ce que m'avais dit Rox, Héléna sortait de nul-part rieuse et me tirait vers ma future salle commune. Je n'avais pas pu vraiment me changer, comme me l'avait recommandé Roxanne. Car mes camarades, de maisons toutes aussi sympa, avait la magnifique idée de se présenter au même moment.

-« Les filles ! Je pense que pour se soir, ça ira ! Rose est là et va resté donc vous aurez tout le temps pour lui parler » Et toutes l'écoutaient avec sourire, ce qui était assez bizarre. Sans attendre elle m'emmenait directement, en direction du 3ème étage, à la salle sur demande..

Les portes s'ouvraient et ce fut à ce moment que je ressentais la chaleur qui émané de la grande pièce. A peine rentrée Héléna se jetais sur.. Albus, qui me faisait coucou de là où il était, au yeux de tous.. Roxanne qui avait vu la scène, captait mon léger regard surpris.

-« Il sont ensemble.. »

-« Depuis plus d'un ans » Complétait Lucy avec un faible sourire.

-« Je l'ignorais.. Enfin Maintenant, je serais au courant de tout » et elle souriaient « Avec vous » et elle me tiraient la langue à l'unisson. Et elle se mit à me présenter tant bien que mal les garçons qui me regardaient de trop près. Je portais mon regard sur la salle, qui avait été bien demandé, pour la soirée. Il y avait une grande piste de danse, où j'ai été emmenée, sans trop le savoir pas un élégant.. Poufsouffle -vue les couleurs de sa cravate- qui s'appelait « John » ou « Jack », je n'avais pas bien compris ce que me disait Lucy, mais j'avais très bien interprété le regard qu'elle lançait au dit Poufsouffle de m'avoir emmené danser..

Continuant a dansé avec lui, même si Lucy était jalouse et c'était assez drôle à regarder. Car elle en excellente Gryffondor, ses joues étaient montés rouge de la façon qui caractérisaient les Weasley et ses yeux, vairon lancer des Avada ! Il ne m'écrasait pas les pieds, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi arrêté, ma danse avec lui . Voulant savoir ou était ma famille, je balayais la salle du regard et ne voyais qu'une partie de la salle m'épier par des garçons qui me regardaient, tous fixement... J'avais surtout remarqué le regard orageux d'un blond aux cheveux ébouriffé et au sourire ravageur.. !


	3. Chapter 3

**(Scorpius)**

Même après l'avoir observé danser, toute la soirée sur la piste, qu'offrait la salle sur demande. Avec plus une dizaine de mecs, qu'elle ne pouvait pas renvoyer boulé. Même ancienne élèves de Beauxbatons, ma mère s'amusait souvent a me récité les règles qui conduisaient les élevés à être prodigieux et polie. Oublier un sourire lorsque l'on tendait la main était un manquement à la règle. Alors refusé une danse bien demandé, allée à l'encontre des choses qu'elle avait appris durant 4 ans. Je n'avais pas osé une seule fois allé la voir, où même l'emmené danser. Je dirais, j'aimais regarder Rose, dans son uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas pu changer, se mouvoir au rythme de la musique et parfois même plongé mon regard, dans son magnifique océan azur, alors qu'elle dansait. Enfin.. Même Albus me narguer par moments..

Mais ce fut que tôt le lendemain matin, en allant à la grande salle. La voir seule, à la table de Serdaigle. Je me suis directement dirigé vers elle, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon lâche, dévoilant sa nuque parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Elle avait de longues plumes émeraude accroché aux oreilles, qui glissaient librement sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle portait une robe fluide, comme l'uniforme de Beauxbatons, aux couleurs crème, avec un nœud dans le dos qui soutenait sa taille.

Lorsque qu'elle sentait quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle faisait la moue, mais quand elle me reconnu, son expression se changeait en un magnifique sourire

-« ho Bonjour, Scorpius, comment vas-tu ? » M'adressa-t-elle, les yeux rieurs et les pommettes scintillante de taches de rousseurs, sur sa peau pâle.

-« Bonjour Rose, bien merci ! » Lui souriais-je. « Tu es déjà debout ! »

-« Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! J'avais pensé à prendre l'air, après le déjeuné! »

-« Voudrais-tu, que je te fasse visité le château.. Enfin Revisité ? »

-« Euh.. je voulais rester au terrain, pour voler un peu ! Mais ça serait avec plaisir. » Tout en me montrant ses magnifiques dents.

Je me levais d'un bon et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever tel un gentleman.

-« Tu ne déjeune pas ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

-« Euh.. Je.. Si, si mais je le plus souvent en cuisine ! »

-« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu dans la grande salle ? » demanda-t-elle avec son air de défit, peint sur son visage taquin.

-« Bon.. D'accord ! Je savais que tu serais là, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire un peu connaissance, avec la cousine préférée de mon meilleur ami et l'élève préféré de ma chère mère. » Je la voyais devenir légèrement rouge et elle éclata de rire, d'un rire cristallin et très communicatif.

-« Serais-ce, de la jalousie? »Dit-elle taquine, en prennent doucement ma main toujours tendue, pour l'aider à se lever.

-« C'est à moi d'en juger chère demoiselle! »Dis-je en mettant son bras dénudé, sous le mien pour commencer à marcher.

Une heure plus tard à parler de sortilège, de la différence entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons et une halte en cuisine. Vers 9h30 nous croisions Héléna qui cherchait Albus dans tout le château et en ce beau samedi matin. Mais elle avait oublié de commencer par la Grande Salle, en partant elle m'avait lancer un regard très suggestif que j'avais préféré ignoré et détourné les yeux pour me concentré sur le cou de Rose, où je remarquais une athéba dans les tons verts et gris qui tenait son chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air amazone. Sans savoir pourquoi mes doigts se dirigeaient, vers sa nuque et remontaient, vers ses cheveux roux, pour en prendre la tresse de fils dans mes doigts,qui faisait ainsi défaire son chignon. Ses cheveux roux glissaient doucement entre mes dents. Et tout aussi délicatement elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, ma main dans ses cheveux. Son regard s'ancrait dans le mien et comme appelé par ses lèvres je baissait sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne et plus je m'approchais de ses lèvres, plus elles s'étiraient en doux un sourire. A quelque centimètre de son visage, ses yeux se fermaient.

Collant son front au sien et souris à mon tour..

Je revenais de chez les Potter et James avait encore voulu parlé de fille et il s'amusait à me comparé avec Albus qui lui sortait avec quelqu'un même si c'était ma cousine il vivait ses sentiments.. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant à cela mais j'étais parti, plus tôt que ce n'étais prévu et ma mère avait été surprise de me voir. Son visage exprimé un sentiment de surprise

-« Scorpius que fait tu déjà là ? »

-« Je suis rentré.. » Et sans attendre je montais les escalier. A peine arrivé à l'avant dernière marche, j'entendais une voix de femme haussé le ton.. Arrivé dans le couloir je vis une rousse sortir du bureau de mon père et claqué la porte, pour se dirigeait vers la première porte qui lui tombait sous la mains, ma chambre. D'instinct je suivais la personne et sans vouloir y croire mon regard tombait sur Rose, qui faisait les cents pas. Même énervé comme elle semblait, elle était magnifique, ses long cheveux roux virevolté dans son dos à chacun de ses pas, mais..mon altercation avec James me restait en mémoire.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ! » Elle c'était stoppé et me fixaient sans gêne. Son regard était étrange ses yeux n'étaient pas bleu, mais vert, comme si je m'adressais à une autre personne.

-« J'étais venu voir Astoria ! » Et le fait qu'elle soit dans ma chambre semblait être naturel. Puis elle me fixait et je sentais cette sensation de force, d'un cou son odeur me frappait les narine et je me souvenais l'avoir déjà senti dans d'autre pièces.

-« Depuis combien de temps ? »

-« Aujourd'hui ! » son visage neutre me fixait sans scier.

-« Depuis combien de temps tu viens ici ? » Je faisais ressortir toute ma hargne dans mes mots.

-« Depui.. »

-« Franchement ! » Lui criais-je. Son regard semblait changé, ses bras décroisé elle caché ses mains dans son dos et baissais la tête.

Elle relevait doucement le visage dont ses yeux étaient redevenu bleu azur. Elle s'approchait tout aussi doucement et a un mètre de moi.

-« 4 ans.. »

Sans savoir comment je comblais le vide qui c'était formait et je tirais son visage pour le collé au mien et je l'embrassais. Elle répondait immédiatement a mon baiser et tout la colère qui coulait dans mes veines était évaporé à l'instant ou mes lèvres avaient touché les siennes.

J'entendais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir avec éclat et je me faisais projeté en arrière et ce fut le trou noir..

Alors que je me réveillais doucement assis sur le fauteuil de ma chambre je voyais mon père assis sur mon lit la tête entre les mains et lorsqu'il relevait enfin la tête.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Elle aurait pu te tuer ! Il ne faut jamais, quand elle est énervé » il semblait plus énervé que soulager. « Et puis qu'est ce qui lui a pris de t'embr.. »

-« C'est moi ! Je.. Je l'ai embrassé.. » Son regard tombait sur moi et son teint devenait plus livide qu'il ne l'avait.

-« Comment ? » Un excitation accompagné le son de sa voix.

-« Je lui criais dessus.. et je sais pas elle c'est calmé d'un cou et c'était moi qui était énervé.. »

-« Et ? »

Je me sentais devenir rouge de honte..

-« Je l'ai tiré vers moi pour l'embrassai ! »

Car la belle voix qu'avait mon meilleur ami retentissait, des ' Roooose' à tout va dans les couloirs et il ne semblait pas être très loin. Ainsi aux yeux ouvert de Rose et son magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres, que je comprenais qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Et elle s'écarta délicatement de moi, tout en un battement des cils, elle déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elle se décalait sur le côté refaisait son chignon et partait. En faisant volé sa robe beige tout en sautillant.

Et elle se dirigea vers les hurlements, ce que je fis ensuite au bout de 5 bonnes minutes à me remettre, de ses douces lèvres sur ma peau et je pouvais la voir se jeter dans ses bras et comme la veille. Une jalousie me monta au nez et une toux me vint à la gorge, sans la contrôler, je toussotais sous leurs regards quelque peu hilare.


	4. Albus

Albus

Héléna, m'avait dit, qu'elle avait vue Rose et Scorpius ensemble, quand elle m'avait emmené dans un couloir sombres, alors que nous nous croisions aux portes de la grande salle à 10h du matin. Mais il était presque 11 h45 à ma montre -offerte par Rose- et je ne les trouvais toujours pas.. Mon estomac me criait famine. Je ne savais pas ce que faisaient Rose avec Scorpius depuis ce matin. Sachant que lui-même en vacances il se levait vers 7h du matin et Rose était aussi très matinal. Donc je voulais bien qu'ils aient pleins de choses à ce raconter, mais de là à ce que je ne les trouve pas dans tout le château un samedi matin...  
Désespéré, donc j'utilisais le dernier recours.. et je criais le prénom de Rose partout, les gens que je croisais me prenaient pour un fou, mais peu m'importe.. Il fallait que je trouve Rose. Donc je criais.. Comme ça même dans un placard à balais elle m'entendrait ! Bon j'avoue je ne suis pas comme cela la plupart du temps, mais quand s'était avec ma famille et surtout Rose n'importe quelle manières et la bonne.  
Je me disais qu'ils devaient faire connaissance, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Scorpius, 4 ans à penser toujours la même fille et là il pouvait la voir, la toucher. Mais pas trop ! Donc oui, je criais. Elle allait venir, je le sais ! On savait tous quand Rose allé reviens ! Même comme le vendredi matin, on avait tous cette impression, que quelque chose allée arriver. Et Rose était arrivée, enfin revenu à Poudlard !

Au détour d'un couloir je l'a voyais, sautillante arrivé vers moi et je l'attrapais en pleins vol, pour la serré dans mes bras. On entendait Scorpius se manifesté comme la veille, avec une toux,

–« Scop, tu aurais du allé à Gryffondor , avec toute cette tolérance! »

–« Et toi à Poufsouffle, pour apprendre la patience.. » En un clin d'œil nous nous comprenions.

–« Ne puis-je plus crier librement dans les couloirs ? » Dis-je offusqué que mon ami soit si..

–« Si.. Mais en faisant preuve d'ingéniosité, et peut-être utilisé la magie ! Tu n'as pas ta baguette ? » Me coupa Rose en rigolant, toujours dans mes bras.

–« Rosie, je suis à Serpentard, pas à Serdaigle, à ce que je sache. Et ne commence pas à être sarcastique avec moi ! Tu es aussi ma cousine, alors défend moi, face à ce blaireau ! » Tout en tirant la langue au dit « Blaireau »

–« Oui, mon minet.. mais fait attention le Blai.. » Souri Rose. Scorpius lui coupait la parole et de son sourire carnassier.

– « Mon minet» !?, tient ça me fait penser à un patronus ! Hein Bubus ! » Tient il était sarcastique lui !

–« C'est un lynx, bon on arrête tu as gagné.. »

–« Oui, mais un lynx n'est pas plus gros qu'un chat ! »

–« Le Patronus représente une force positive, qui permet au sorcier qui l'utilise, de bénéficier ainsi d'une très grande protection, alors quelque sois ça forme, rien ne change à ça puissance ! » Conclue Rose de toutes protestation. Tout deux bouches grandes ouverte, je voyais Rosie nous sourire et nous tirez de la main jusqu'au banquet..

J'étais réveillé par un coup dans les côtes par Scorpius pour me réveiller, car ma jeune sœur essayer de me raconter sa journée et soirée de hier. A chaque fin de son résumé, je m'assurais qu'aucuns garçons ne l'avaient frotté de trop près, si je n'étais pas assez attentif elle m'aurait échappé et j'aurai du lui courir après pendant une semaine pour savoir qui c'était encore..  
Lily est jolie, rien qu'à 13 ans, elle faisait tourner plus d'une tête. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Rose, mais plus foncer et raide, les yeux verts émeraude, en amande de papa et ça lui aller a ravis. Elle fait la fierté de maman et papa. Elle est une presque copie de grand-mère Lily, qui était une très jolie femme et elle le savait, ainsi que tout le château le savait, je dirais plus, tous les garçons qui polluent la magnifique enceinte du château, le savaient. Et elle en profitait..

Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée pour fixer Scorpius et partir comme une furie.. Relevant la tête vers la grande porte je croise le regarde Roxanne et me souviens de la discussion, que nous avions eu, avec Lucy sur Lily.

–« Je t'assure Albus ! » M'affirmait Roxanne  
–« Mais.. Et même je n'ai jamais vue Scorpius levé l'attention sur Lily.. »  
–« Ça c'est autre choses Lily est une fille ! » Éludait Lucy.  
–« Donc tu veux dire qu'elle a vraiment des sentiments pour lui ! »  
–« Non ! Ce que je veux dire. C'est qu'une fille crois que c'est facile quand elle le dit, mais même dans sa façon d'être rien ne le démontre! » Expliquait Lucy  
–« Mais alors qu'est ce qui lui arrive vraiment !? » Lucy qui était très explicative évitait mon regard à se moment.  
–« Nous.. Pensons que Lily se chercher ! »  
–« Avec tous les types qu'elle trouve elle ne sait pas encore ça je l'avais vue ! Pas besoin de me le dire.. ! »  
–« Non Al.. On veux dire que Lily, n'est pas comme tout les filles qui se chercher un petit copain.. »  
–« Je.. Hein ? » Mon regard passait de Roxanne à Lucy et de Lucy à Roxanne « Vous pensez qu'elle n'aime pas les garçons… ? »

Lily n'était pas comme James et moi elle a toujours eu le caractère à maman. A savoir, ce qui cloche chez les gens et était très sur d'elle.. Enfin cela jusqu'à l'année dernière où elle avait commencé fréquenté de plus en plus de garçons et c'était considérablement éloigné de Hugo, qui formaient un très rigolo Duo.. mais ce qui nous avez en aucun cas empêché de la surprotégé, avec James. C'est pourquoi je restais quand même choqué qu'elle soit partie sans finir de me raconter sa soirée.  
Au milieu du repas, nous vîmes rentré James, Fred, Lucy et Olivia, - une amie que mon cher frère adore-. Ils venaient au repas que maintenant, alors que James et Fred ne rate pas un repas toujours premier a profité d'un bon repas et les voir s'asseoir tous 2 aux côtés d'Olivia étaient louche.. Pas bizarre, car ils étaient tous les 4 amis, mais que mon frère et mon cousin ne soient pas à côté de Lucy qui était en face d'eux, à couver Olivia du regard..  
De James, nous apprenions qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Olivia, mais c'était passé et que James s'en était occupé.. Pas très bavard lui, il cache quelque chose ! Il était toujours à raconter ses prouesses, avec fierté. Alors, pourquoi.. Il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Olivia ! Et ça j'allais le savoir !


End file.
